Werelions
is an alpha werelion.]] Werelions are a variety of Shifters. Werelions are a variant of Werewolves. Like cousins to werewolves, werelions are vastly similar, yet they possess some differences that make them unique and dissimilar to wolves. Perhaps the main difference is that there are no known female werelions. The only known type were created via magic spell, and like werewolves they are able to transform into some version of a lion-like shape. This is frequently tied to the position of the sun, but the specifics vary. * Looking for a list of werelions? Check Here. = Powers = Beast Forms Werelions possess various special abilities based on their current form. Notably, with training many strains of werelion are able to perform partial-shifts, such as manifesting claws or fangs while in human form. Human In human form, werelions most commonly have some or all of the following abilities: * -level Strength * -level Agility * -level Regeneration * -level Senses Lion In lion form, werelions most commonly have some or all of the following abilities: * -level Agility * -level Regeneration * -level Senses "Lionman" In lionman/lionwoman form, werelions most commonly have some or all of the following abilities: * -level Strength * -level Agility * -level Toughness * -level Regeneration * -level Senses * -level Claws/Fangs "Sabretooth" In "Sabretooth" form, werelions most commonly have some or all of the following abilities: * -level Strength * -level Agility * -level Toughness * -level Regeneration * -level Senses * -level Claws/Fangs * Basic}}-level [[Magic#Transportation_and_Warding|Travel Speed Full "Man-Lion" In full "man-lion" or "she-lion" form, werelions most commonly have some or all of the following abilities: * -level Strength * -level Agility * -level Toughness * -level Regeneration * -level Senses * -level Claws/Fangs Other Abilities Presence Werelions are creatures of regality, and all werelions possess some form of presence based power, usually used to positively inspire others, but also to instill fear into their foes. The power is unique to every lion. Mane The conduit for a werelion's power is the mane that they possess. The mane provides both strength and a resistance to mental and emotional influence. As long as it remains intact, a lion has full use of his abilities. A destroyed or damaged mane will usually render the lion completely powerless until it grows back. Alphas Alpha werelions are of course stronger than others. Their roar for one thing is a supernatural weapon of destructive proportions. They are noticeably larger than other werelions in every form, their eyes glow the usual alpha color, they can exert a control over non-alpha lions, and their bite does not afflict others into werelions unless the alpha wills it. Weaknesses and Drawbacks Gold Not affected by silver, werelions are instead wounded by weapons made of gold. They can also be bound in restraints or chains made of gold, which saps their strength, and prevents shapeshifting. Sun Werewolves are influenced by the moon. Werelions are influenced by the sun. It gives them strength, and keeps them healthy. They are stronger when in sunlight, and must receive at least two hours of direct sunlight a day (A solar cycle) in order to maintain their abilities. If they are denied this, they become unable to shift and call upon their strength or powers, and even get sick, exhibiting flu-like symptoms. It will not kill them if they is denied light for extended periods, but they will remain weak and ill until they are given light. Light from UV lamps and the like can be used as a substitute to direct sunlight. Ritual Interference Werelions like werewolves have been commonly shown to be vulnerable to Rowan charms, also known as mountain ash. It is an effective ward and weapon against most strains, whose powers depend upon magic. In addition, certain forms of sunstone can be utilized via ritual to temporarily suppress shifting, resulting in greatly increased bestial rage when the next shift occurs.